


Not on my lips (1/3)

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a gap between love and sex and you can perfectly hate the person who makes you thrill…at least that’s what Ninomiya Kazunari always thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on my lips (1/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fantasy, nothing here could give you headaches ^-^

Title : Not on my lips  
Author : WendyJoly  
Pairing : Ninomiya Kazunari/Sho Sakurai  
Rating : NC-17  
Lenght : chaptered  
Beta : My precious [](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://chibipinkpetals.livejournal.com/)**chibipinkpetals**  
Genre : Smut, lies and blindness  
Disclaimer : I owe nothing but Arashi owns surely my soul

Summary : There’s a gap between love and sex and you can perfectly hate the person who makes you thrill…at least that’s what Ninomiya Kazunari always thought.  
Note : Just a little fantasy, nothing here could give you headaches ^-^

 

 

 

The bar is overcrowded like every Friday night...like every night to be true. It's always funny to gaze all this students.

 

 

Did you ever saw this so well-marked section on each building's university? Those big signs were it's written "History Department" or "Economic Department" or whatever speciality it can be...?

 

 

This is the same thing here, except there are no signs.

 

 

At the end of the bar, the drunkards of the sports uni- team celebrating some championship qualification.There, hidden, the chemistry students selling some tinkered stuffs to careless -or daredevil- people. At the counter, the philosophers, thinking the sun can only raise up with them, recreating the world while they're drinking a draft beer. Under the spotlight right in the middle of the bar, the students from the prestigious economic section and all around, like satellites around these elites, girls craving for a date, aiming for a rich marriage.

 

 

Ah, and yeah, I forgot to say something. I'm at the end of the bar, amidst the sports drunkards. Ninomiya Kazunari. 21 years old, student in sports section and scholarship holder, thanks to my Baseball skills. I've got a strange position in this university. I've got no money, at least my parents don't have any and I wouldn't have any chance to apply to this university if I hadn't a so powerful left arm. However, it’s guys like us who created this university’s reputation. We attract sponsors, money, and newspapers’ review and if we have to ask to the Dean who he would choose between us and those intellectuals pricks so proud of themselves, they’d could be surprised. They look down on us, but we don't give a shit, we just have to yell louder our drunkeness. We are screaming like Hell, so loud that even from here we can admire their pout, displaying their deep disapproval and how we're not from the same world. But we are just waiting one thing: that they leave the bar.

 

 

 

"Ninomiya-san?"

 

 

 

I look for the voice’s owner from the top of my beer bottle. I often run into her around the stadium when we are training. I'm sure that if we have been living in the United states she could have been a cheerleader. I giggle at the idea and she smiles to me as if she had understood the joke, or as if she thought I mocked her. But it's not my intention, it's just hard to think straight after all the beer I've had..

 

 

 

"Oshima?"

 

"Yes!"

 

 

 

She blushes slightly, perhaps because I know her name. I could tell her that it means nothing, because my brain can remember every little thing I see, important or not, but it would be mean.

 

 

 

"You're brave...be with the sports team so late at night..."

 

"I'm used to it. I've got 5 brothers at home, so..."

 

 

 

I raise my bottle and turn back to my neighbour, but she pats my shoulder.

 

 

 

"Nino?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I wonder if you would accept to come to a gokon next week?"

 

"Gokon?"

 

"Yes, it's a kind of blind date."

 

"I know what a gokon is, but I don't know if you're talking to the right person? Perhaps that you should ask to the round table there."

 

 

 

I point the checkered shirt quietly sitting in the middle of the bar.

 

 

 

"Actually, my friends asked me to find guys and I was thinking that perhaps you could ask to some boys of the team..."

 

"I see..."

 

"You see?"

 

"Yeah, you're looking for someone who would work for you, someone who -for example- would be in men's section and have some friends craving for a date with girls."

 

"It's not like that!" She seems angry and I raise an eyebrow.

 

"What's like, then?"

 

"I was thinking that if you thought that it was my only reason to ask you to come, you could easily accept."

 

"So, it's your twisted way to tell me to go out with me?"

 

"Kind of. It's not twisted it’s..."

 

"Girly?"

 

"Girly."

 

"You should have sisters rather than brothers."

 

"I didn't have a choice.."

 

 

 

I like the way she answers, irritatedly surely, but honestly and she’s far more interesting once her girly manners disappeared. I could even feel the curiosity to meet her again to see if there’s something more to discover.

 

 

 

“I’ll come.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Give me your number, I’ll call you.”

 

 

 

She pulls out an old cellphone without any stickers or strap bigger than a puppy and I’m positively surprised. Perhaps is she different from what I imagined after all? She tries to give me her number but my friends are shouting so loud that I can’t hear anything. Eventually, we made it, the intellectuals are out of the bar and it’s a wonderful reason to drink another beer. She dials her number on my phone and I wave to her to thank her then I climb on my chair to cry louder than everybody.

 

 

She leaves the bar a few minutes later and after a last beer, I do the same. It’s already late at night and we have a match to play Sunday. Even if it’s not a decisive match, I don’t care, for me there’s no difference. Every time on the field, my life is on stake and I like to think that’s the reason why I’m here.

 

 

I leave my mates who have not decided to sleep and try to sober up by walking through the campus. I love this park full of gigantic trees, it makes me feel as if we were far from Tokyo as we are right in the middle of the capital. I put my scarf around my neck and it’s only once at my dormitory’s door, that I realize that I don’t want to sleep. I feel a hole in my stomach growing and I know too well what it means. It means the night is still young and that I will probably not sleep tonight. I turn back and put my Ipod’s earphones again. I walk back through the campus, cursing my lack of judgment. If I had realized one hour ago that I was not really tired, I’d have spared myself a walk.

 

 

I open the heavy door of the economics student’s dormitory and climb the stairs until the top floor, where the singles bedrooms are set.

 

 

I knock briefly and come in without a notice.

 

 

I throw my converse in a corner of the room and open my zipper, then lay down on the bed. I don’t say a word to the bedroom’s tenant, who’s –like always- working, a huge stack of books on his desk. I’ve always found strange his skill to read several books at the same time. Are human beings doing this kind of stuff? Anyway, he has always been an alien for me, so one weird habit or two, it’s all the same.

 

 

 

“You could say ‘Hi’ at least before opening your pants…”

 

“We saw each other at the bar tonight.”

 

“Oh, yeah, true, the moron howling louder than all his jerks of friends, climbed on a chair, it was you. I never thought a so powerful voice could come from a so tiny body.”

 

“This tiny body can do a lot of things, Sakurai. Why you don’t check by yourself?”

 

 

 

Finally, he stares at me and puts his hand on his temple, his pencil still stucked between two fingers. But he smiles to me and I know I’ve won. Ok, it’s not a big deal, he never resists.  
He stands up and climbs on the bed, kneeling by my side.

 

 

 

“Stop teasing me, I’ve got homework to do, Nino…”

 

“So what are you doing here? You should go back to your desk.”

 

“It won’t take long with you and I know you’re gonna harass me if I don’t give up. I spare my time, that’s all.”

 

“You’re too good to me, it’s gonna lose you.”

 

 

 

He kisses my neck and I feel alive as his hand are caressing my skin, right under my navel. Precisely on my very personal erogenous zone.

 

 

 

“You smell like beer.”

 

 

 

I take his nape in my hand and make him resuming his task, I’m not a very patient man in bed.  
I waddle under him to take off my T-shirt and my pants, keeping only my trunk. He will take it off sooner or later, it’s his privilege and if I do it myself, he will punish me by taking his time.

 

 

Tonight, I don’t want to play, even if I perfectly know what he’s gonna say.

 

 

 

“Pervert.”

 

 

 

Bingo. If I had bet on it, I’ll be a rich guy. But there’s no Quizz Special Sakurai Sho and it’s a shame, I’m pretty sure that no one knows him like I know him. Anyway, the stake would be too low.

 

 

 

“What should I do with you…?”

 

 

 

He puts his finger on my trunk’s edge and imperceptibly I move my pelvis. He slams his tongue, playing the upset guy.

 

 

 

“Answer.”

 

“You know what you could do with me.”

 

 

 

He smirks devilishly, as if he didn’t want to give up so easily and I curse myself to be at the mercy of this guy. Even if I’m perfectly aware that this is the very thing which turns me on and excites me each time I’m with him.

 

 

It has always been this way between us.

 

 

I know him since we’re kids, since the kindergarten to be true. My parents are living in a popular area in Tokyo suburb and Sho’s father is a famous doctor. He’s one of those rich men who imagined that living amidst the lousy people will give them a fucking karma for the lives to come. He created a health center and put his only son in the school of the district. Without forgetting some huge donation to improve the schooling condition. Generous but not insane. Every sacrifice has its limits

 

 

We never had anything in common, but we took the same road to go back home. Naturally, he ended by slowing his pace as I speeded up mine. We discuss a while and quickly we realized that we hadn’t nothing to do together… until we start at the college and found something; sex. We had always been more interested by sex rather than by our feelings.

 

 

We did our sexual education together and we quickly noticed how much we could be imaginative. It’s only when we went to high school that we truly slept together for the first time. And we never stopped since then. It’s funny, all these people talking about sex friends, friends with benefit, as if it was a revolutionary idea or the fact of a lost generation. We practically created the concept. We never were ashamed by anything, we have no false reserve, we don’t share this kind of things. I guess that one can be afraid to displease someone he loves and it’s not our case, we’re sharing some moment of pleasure together, end of the story. And we have a lot. He knows exactly what he has to do to fill me up and it’s the same for me. I like when he teases me and frustrates me, even if in this very moment, I would give anything to make him stop his game. But that’s what he likes above all. Making me implore and making me wait, giving me what I beg for only when he has decided.

 

 

He’s a little bit sadistic and I must be a little bit maso to love so much what he does to me. But I don’t care. I’m like this only when I’m with him and he’s like that only with me. Everybody would be dumbfounded if they knew and I must admit that we keep the secret cautiously. Outside our bedroom we don’t share anything. When we meet like a few hours ago, in the bar, we act as if we didn’t know each other. And it’s almost true. I don’t know what he likes, what he reads, what he watches, who his friends are, and he doesn’t know what’s in my mind neither. But he’s the man who knows my body the best and the way my desire work, my deepest fantasies.  
He’s still awaiting an answer and I moan, feeling his hand heavier on my skin.

 

 

 

“Kazu…”

 

 

 

There we are. I’m losing ground. When he murmurs the name he’s the only one to use, I definitely lose my mind. I give up and take off my boxer, to relieve myself.

 

 

 

“I want you to touch me.”

 

“How?”

 

 

 

I grab his hand and put it on my so painful manhood. He strokes me exactly the way I love it and I sit down to take his clothes off as he continues to pleasure me.

 

 

I remove his checkered shirt and kiss the so tender skin under his collarbone. I know he’s closing his eyes under my kiss, he loves that too much to keep control anymore and I’m not surprised when I feel his hand on my nape, guiding me to his neck. At this point, he’s as hard as me and it’s just for fun that I rub his crotch. He stands up suddenly and opens his pants as I look for our pleasure box in his drawer. I kneel to put a condom on him and I hand him the lubricant.

 

 

 

“How do you want to be taken?”

 

 

 

After a quick reflexion, I conclude that I don’t care if it’s fast. I get on my hands and knees and in a few seconds he's in me. Then he waits. I adjust myself to him, take the time to move slowly to not suffer of the uncomfort of his size. When our sexual life began at that time, we fumbled a lot, searching for what could be the most pleasant for both of us, what pleasured us the most and today we know the ropes. I don't forget myself, far from it, I could say that I think about my own pleasure by pleasuring him. The more I turn him up, the best he's in bed. It's idiotically logic and I know he does the same thing. It's the good side of our relationship. There's no false pretence, no careless of susceptibility, it's a win-win.

 

 

 

"Faster?"

 

"Don't, it's good like that."

 

"Okay..."

 

“And for you?”

 

“It’s perfect…it’s so totally perfect…”

 

 

 

I close my eyes under his languished to-and-fro movements, I don't think about anything but about what is moving in my lower belly. He knows so well how long he has to stand a certain spot, how fast I want him to go; it’s so perfect.

 

 

 

"Sho-chan, could you...?"

 

"Yeah, of course."

 

 

 

He slides his hand under me, masturbates me at his pace and I groan my ecstasy.

 

 

 

"Like that?”

 

“Keep on like that and I’m gonna cum soon.”

 

"Now? Are you ready?"

 

"Anytime."

 

 

 

He waves by quick strokes of small of his little back and after a climax growl, fall on my back, sending me to heaven. It's too fucking great. Nothing can appease me and fill me like sex. I lay down on my stomach while he’s still above me and after a few minutes to recover, he stands up. I observe him as he throws his condom in a trashbin.

 

 

Objectively he’s handsome. He’s a coldheart prick, narcissist and egotistic, but he’s the most beautiful man I ever met, though I’d rather dye than tell him that.

 

 

He hands me a towel and a wet tissue wherewith I clean up myself quickly after a 'thanks'. I'll take a shower later, I don't want to move, I'm still on my cloud.

 

 

 

"A girl asked me to join a gokon tonight."

 

 

 

I don't know why I have to tell him, I know he doesn't give a shit.

 

 

 

"At the bar?" He lays on his back by my side.

 

"Yeah, a girl who used to attend the practice all the time."

 

"Is she pretty?"

 

"Yeah, very."

 

"You like her?"

 

"What's with this question? Of course, I like her, I'm a guy, isn't it normal to be attracted by a pretty girl? So, I don't know, whatever. It's a gokon, not an omiai."

 

"Do you want to go there?"

 

"I gave her my number. I guess it means I want to go, right."

 

"Good for you. Soon you'll have a girlfriend, hm?"

 

"Are you afraid that I refuse to have sex with you if it's the case?"

 

 

 

I smirk but he laughs out loud.

 

 

 

"That has nothing to do with it! It's pretty normal for us to have girlfriends, we'll be married one day! We, we are..."

 

"A steady lay?

 

"A steady lay, precisely. And you don't know if she will accept to have sex with you. I know you well, your little foibles in bed don't bother me, I'm used to it, but I'm not sure that a girl would accept it.”

 

"My little foibles? What are you talking about?"

 

"You know...go on...you like to be treated roughly .What could she think about it?"

 

 

 

 

He gazes at me as if I was a total moron who denied the truth and I didn’t know if I just wanted to beat him or fuck him once again, don't really know.

 

 

 

 

"I...I don't even want to know why we're talking about a hypothetical girlfriend and what she could think about the way I would make love to her. It's none of your business and for the moment we just exchanged our contacts, there's nothing to tell...stop pressuring me!"

 

"I’m not pressuring you at all, it's a simple statement. I don't want you to be disappointed or hurt."

 

"You know what, Sakurai?" I stand up and dress in a rush. "That's what I hate about you. This shitty condescending attitude you always had for the rest of the world."

 

"Me? Condescending?!"

 

"YES!. So go to Hell you and your fucking compassion. She will have the best time of her life in bed with me and she will have the best boyfriend she ever had."

 

"I'm looking forward to see it."

 

"You'll see nothing at all. We're not friends. Did you forget? When I'll have someone else in my bed, I will not need a steady lay anymore."

 

 

 

 

I go out and slam the door as loud as I can and I hear his laugh behind me. He pisses me off like he always does. I promise to myself I will not see him again, I promise to myself he will not touch me anymore, but I'm aware that I'm lying. I don't even believe it one second.

 

I go back to my bedroom, taking the time to stretch my painful body under the so awaited shower and I can't help but think over about what he told me. And if he was right? I already slept with some girls but not long enough for them to judge the way I made love. And what if I was unable to fulfill a girl?

 

Fuck.

 

I forget it and go to bed, nervous now about this famous gokon.

 

 

 

=+=

 

 

 


End file.
